familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daggett County, Utah
Daggett County is a county located in the northeastern corner of the U.S. state of Utah. The population was 921 at the 2000 census. It was named for Ellsworth Daggett, the first surveyor-general of Utah. Its county seat and only municipality is Manila. There is one other small community, Dutch John, which is unincorporated. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.42%) is water. Over 90% of the land of Daggett County is under federal ownership. Adjacent counties * Summit County, Utah - (west) * Duchesne County, Utah - (southwest) * Uintah County, Utah - (south) * Moffat County, Colorado - (east) * Sweetwater County, Wyoming - (north) National protected areas *Ashley National Forest (part) *Flaming Gorge National Recreation Area (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 921 people, 340 households, and 240 families residing in the county. The population density was 1 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,084 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.57% White, 0.65% Black or African American, 0.76% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 2.39% from other races, and 1.52% from two or more races. 5.10% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 340 households out of which 27.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.90% were married couples living together, 4.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 27.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 125.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 132.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,833, and the median income for a family was $41,484. Males had a median income of $35,938 versus $21,583 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,511. About 4.40% of families and 5.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.60% of those under age 18 and 1.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Manila *Dutch John - (unincorporated) *Linwood (inundated by Flaming Gorge Reservoir) Government Daggett County is governed by three commissioners, an auditor/recorder, a clerk/treasurer, an assessor and a sheriff, all elected for four-year terms in partisan elections. Judges stand for non-partisan retention election every four years. Current officeholders and the year his/her current term began: * Commissioner A: Floyd Briggs® 2007 * Commissioner B: Stew Leith® 2009(chairman) * Commissioner C: Henry Gutz® 2007 * Auditor/Recorder: Keri Pallesen® 2007 * Clerk/Treasurer: Vicky McKee® 2007 * Assessor: Lesa Asay® 2007 * Sheriff: Richard Ellsworth® 2007 * Justice Court Judge (Manila): Judge Charlene Hartmann (appointed 2007) * Justice Court Judge (Dutch John): Judge Anne Steen (appointed 2007) Commerce and transportation The few commercial establishments in Daggett County exist to service visitors to the Flaming Gorge National Recreation Area. There are one small general store, three gas stations, five cafes or restaurants, five inns/motels, and a few miscellaneous businesses. The economy is primarily related to recreation, management of government land, and ranching. There are no railroads within Daggett County. Main highways include U.S. Route 191, State Route 43, and State Route 44. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Daggett County, Utah * [[USS Daggett County (LST-689)|USS Daggett County (LST-689)]] References Category:Counties of Utah Category:Daggett County, Utah